


Steamed Sneakers: Flash Fired

by HipsterInAFlannel



Series: A Litte Friendship Between A Bostonian And A Pyromanic [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Budding Love, Execution, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multi, Other, Sacrifice, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterInAFlannel/pseuds/HipsterInAFlannel
Summary: After being fired from Mann. Co, Scout and Pyro are hired by Gray Mann to do a job that's simple and near impossible: Kill The Administrator. With time running out for them, as their former co-workers amd friends, begin to hunt them down on orders from the Administrator herself. The two mercenaries must do anything to finish the job. Even if it means their deaths.





	1. Trained To Kill

Scout woke up, bruised and sore, in a cramped bedroom that wasn't his own. He looked around, trying to remember where he was when it all came back to him like a punch in gut.

It had been 6 months since he and his friend, Pryo, had been fired from Mann Co. and were now working for their former employers archenemy: Gray Mann, who had hired them to kill the Administrator which was easier said than done. The two mercenaries spent the first five months of their employement training their skills, they were dangerous before, but now they were deadly.

Scout got up from his bed, putting slipping on a gray tank top and black jeans on and grabbed his new baseball bat, which was a wooden club covered in spikes, held on by metal bands around the bat. His hair, once a mohawk, had grown out over the past half year and he started to comb it to the left side, causing him to look even more punk than usual. He didn't mind though, as he liked how he looked now. He also wrapped his hands in bandages, which helped his grip some more when holding a weapon.

He walked out of his room, which was about the size of a medium-sized bathroom, and walked down to the kitchen and saw Pyro, drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled when he saw him enter, "Hey, Scout. Looking good!"

Scout grinned, "Like always"

"And so full of yourself, I see"

"Like. Always."

Pyro laughed, "Anyway, you want something to eat?", She glanced at Scout's hair for a second, and blushed, but he didn't notice. He walked over to the cabinets and stretched to reach a box of Poptarts, causing his tank top to rise slightly and reveal his toned and muscled stomach slightly, making Pyro blush even more. He grabbed a Poptart out of the box, and began to munch on it, "So what's Gray got us doing today?"

"I think we are gathering more intelligence on the other teams. Again." said Pyro

He groaned, "Again? We just did that yesterday and Monday. . .and Friday"

Pyro shrugged, "Intel is important in a job like this, I guess"

Pyro stared at Scout and he stared back, she smiled, "You look like your dad now, minus the mask"

Scout smiled, "Yeah, I guess I do"

Scout's dad was the RED Spy, their relationship, even after finding out his was his son, was a strained one up until Spy tried to help keep Pyro and Scout's friendship a secret from the Administrator, it had failed though and the two were fired, and the rest had yet to be told.

A sharp ringing was heard and Gray Mann's voice was heard over the dozens of speakers around the Gray Base, "Would everyone please come to the main hall, thank you".

Scout jumped, "C'mon, let's go see what he wants."

XXX

The Gray Base was near identical to the Red and Blu bases, but everything was gray and white, rather than blue and white or red and white like the other bases. The two sat down in front of Gray Mann who was pacing back and forth, he noticed his two employees, "Greetings, my employees, I've called you here because I finally have found the whereabouts of our dear friend, Helen."

Scout frowned, "Who is Helen?"

"Helen is the Administrator's real name, boy" glared Gray Mann, annoyed at the boston's idiotic question

"Oh."

Gray scowled, "Anyway, like I was saying I've figured out where she is hiding and you two are needed to kill her, which is why I hired you in the first place and trained you to be ruthless killing machines"

"So where is she?" Pyro asked

Gray Mann smiled and leaned in closer, pausing for dramatic effect, "Helen is at your old bases, for a training day for her mercenaries brutes and she'll be unprotected and an easy kill."

"Minus the sixteen "mercenary brutes", she is going to have around her at nearly all times", Scout pointed out

Gray scowled again, he was getting annoyed with Scout's constant interruptions, "You two worked with them, they'll trust you and who knows maybe they'll help you kill the old bitch."

Scout nodded, "My dad is one of them, and he tried to help keep our friendship. . .", he pointed to Pyro and himself, ". . .a secret from the Administrator."

Gray Mann smiled, "Well then this should be easier than I thought, good luck, I expect Helen dead before the end of the week. Fail me. . .and there will be consequences."

Scout and Pyro nodded, deadly serious.

Gray Mann then walked away without another.word, leaving the two to come with a plan to do the impossible.

Killing the Administrator.


	2. Red Is Dead! And So Is Blu!

After the brief meeting with Gray Mann, Scout and Pyro went into the base's training room to. . .well to train ((Duh.)). Scout went over to the large punching bag, which was worn and torn from past training sessions, and started to beat on the bag, and Pyro watched him, "Wow, what did that poor punching bag do to you?"

Scout stopped his assault on the punching bag and smiled, "He looked at me funny", and gave the offending bag a quick left hook before sitting down on the floor, sweating and tired. Pyro sat down next to the exhausted Boston, handing him a water bottle. Scout took it, with a thanks, and drank deeply.

Scout stretched and got back up, "Cmon, we gotta get going if we want to reach the old base before nightfall"

Pyro nodded, "You really think everyone will help us kill the Admin?"

Scout smiled, "Hell yea, those guys would never betray their old teammates.". Scout and Pyro then began to get ready for the long trek back to their old base. 

But they didn't know how horribly wrong Scout was. . .

XXX

After Scout and Pyro had been fired, the Administrator forced two teams to battle to the death, "To show me where your loyalty lies", but she turned off the Respawn machine.

So death was permanent.

The resulting fight was a bloodbath. There was no stopping until only one of each class survived. Only 4 of the Blu team members survived, and only 3 Red the team members survived. The Blus were: Heavy, Demoman, Sniper, and Engineer. The Reds were: Spy, Medic, and Soldier.

"Congratulations, mercenaries!", announced the Administrator, "You have survived, I'm sorry it came to this, but I cannot tolerate any more betrayals from either team.". She then walked back to her large office and watched the remaining mercs through her hundreds of cameras. 

Spy was covered the blood of their teams Engineer, who had been a dear friend of his and was like a uncle or godfather to Scout, he had jumped in front of the Frenchman when he was ambushed by the Blu team's Heavy. The two Red look each other in the eyes, one watching the life grow dim in the others.

"Je suis désolé mon ami", Spy whispered

"Don't be sorry. . .pardner", Engie smiled sadly, his breathing was labored and shaky, "Just. . .tell Scout I'm sorry. . ."

Engie took one last shaky breath and sighed, remaining still.

He was gone.

XXX

After having a chance to mourn their fallen teamates, the remaining mercs were formed into one team and were now under scrict orders from the Administrator to find Scout and Pyro. With one objective for the new team. They either had to convince the remaining mercs to join them again.

Or be killed and stay dead. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je suis désolé mon ami" means "I'm sorry, my friend" in French
> 
> Nice little language lesson, huh? :D


	3. Hot And Cold Hellfire

Scout and Pyro gotten through day one of the five day trek back to their base. The sky was darkened as they stopped to make camp on the side of the highway. Scout pitched two small tents while Pyro started the fire.

Scout groaned, "Why do we have to walk back?! Can't Gray just teleport us or whatever right back to the base?"

Pyro smiled at her friend's grumpiness, "I thought you were the Red"s fastest team member? Since when do you complain about walking?"

Scout smiled back, "Good point."

The two mercenaries sat down by the campfire. All was quiet, save for the chirp of crickets and the crackling of the fire. Pyro watched the embers of the fire as they danced in front of her, her pyromania taking hold as she started to giggle.

Scout watched her uneasily as, despite having developed a close friendship with pyromaniac, was still a bit disturbed by her seemingly obsessive fascination with fire, "You alright, Py?"

She snapped back to reality as she heard Scout, smiling sheepishly, "Yea, I'm fine. . .just got a bit too interested in the fire there for a second."

"I could tell. . ."

They ate a meal of beef jerky and a bottle of water before heading into separate small tents to try and get some sleep before they had to continue their trek in the morning. Being it was near winter and it was now nighttime, it had gotten nearly zero degrees so Scout was freezing, even with a thick blanket. He was shivering as he got up, making his way over to Pyro's tent, Pyro was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, only to sense someone's presence and saw Scout in the tent's entrance.

"Hey Scout, what's going on?"

"I'm freezing my ass off by myself", Scout blushed, caused by a combination of the cold and embarrassment, "And I was wondering if I could sleep in here. . .with you"

Pyro smiled, sensing the Bostonian's obvious nervousness, "Sure"

Scout smiled and nodded his thanks and laid down next to her. She covered them both in the thick blanket and without realizing what she was doing, she snuggled up into him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. They smiled and looked at each other.

"G'night, Pyro"

"Goodnight, Jeremy"

They soon drifted off to sleep, not knowing the hell that waited them the next morning

XXX

Miss Pauling had killed dozens, maybe hundreds, of people for the Administrator. She had fought a giant bread monster with the Red mercenaries, and even successfully tricked two members of the opposite, who had became friends, to fight each other by making it seemed like one wanted the other dead and visa versa, and even endured the Administrator interrogative questionings nearly every day.

So why the hell was she so nervous about this?!

She made her way through the RED Base, her flats making little noise on the concrete. She stopped at the Spy's room. She knocked and waited for a response, she heard shuffling and a grumble as whoever, probably Spy, was making their way towards the door. Spy opened the door, his breath smelling of cigarettes, "What the hell do you want. . .", his toned softened as he realized who it was, ". . .Oh, hello Miss Pauling"

"Good Morning, Spy. I was wondering if we could talk. In private", Miss Pauling seemed nervous, which was much unlike her, seeing as she was nearly a smaller version of the Administrator and was almost always business like around the mercenaries.

He nodded and opened the door to let her in, walking back to a small desk as he sat down in a chair. She sat down next to him in a spare chair and faced him, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Spy smiled, "There is no need to be so nervous, Miss Pauling. You can talk to me."

She smiled back, nervousness fading slightly, "It's about Scout. . ."

Spy's smiled faded as his mind filled with million different thoughts at once, "What about him?"

Miss Pauling sensed his own nervousness, "Don't worry, he's fine as far as I know, but. . .he might not be for long"

"Why? What has the vile bitch done?!" growled Spy, anger boiling inside him as he thought of his "boss"

"Helen hasn't done anything, at least not yet" Miss Pauling put on hand on his shoulder to calm him, "But I've heard her talking about sending you guys out to find him and Pyro. . .and kill them"

"Why would you be telling me-" Spy's eyes narrowed, "If you are about to suggest I agree to murdering my own son, then you better get out of this room before I send you back that she-devil in pieces"

Miss Pauling stood up defensively, "No, no that's not why I'm here. I swear."

When she didn't get a reply, she continued talking, "I'm here to help you Spy. I can get you to him or get him here."

Spy didn't show any emotion to what she had just said, "Get him here, you have 3 days. If he's not here by then, you and Helen are both dead."

Miss Pauling nodded and left the Spy's room. She sighed, walking towards the base's entrance and got on her electrical-powered moped as she started to drive down the desert road.

_"How the hell am I supposed to find Scout in 3 days? God what have I gotten myself into this time?"_


	4. Dead Deadline

Scout woke up staring at Pyro's face, he smiled, _"Man, she looks so cute when she sleeps. . ."_

Scout shook her softly, "Hey Py, wake up."

Pyro grumbled softly, "Five more minutes. . .", Scout smiled again, "C'mon, we're burning daylight"

Pyro grumbled again, but sat up this time and grabbed her flamethrower, before crawling out of the small tent, only to come face to face with a barrel of a gun, "Shit. . .". Outside the tent was Miss Pauling, holding a shotgun in her hands. She aimed the gun at the other woman's head, "Get out of the tent. Now."

Pyro got out of the tent fully and stood up, hands raised up in defense. Scout soon got out and saw Miss Pauling, he was surprised but pleased, "Miss Pauling! What are you doing here? How did you find us?".

Miss Pauling sighed and lowered the shotgun a bit, "Scout, I don't have time for questions right now, you two just need to come with me. Right away."

Miss Pauling raised the shotgun again and urged the two mercenaries to walk. The three left the campsite and walked along the dusty desert highway, Scout looked back at Miss Pauling, "Miss P, why are you doing this? Are you really gonna turn us over to the Administrator?"

Miss Pauling gave him small smile, "No, Scout, I'm not. I'm helping you guys get back to the base. Then. . .", she stopped and looked down, frowning.

Scout was puzzled, "Then what?"

"Then the Administrator is going to either fire me kill me, or both."

XXX

It took them 2 more days of walking, with the occasional break, to reach the RED base. Miss Pauling fired two shotgun blasts in the air. The signal to the team to let them know she was here with the others. A few moments later, the remaining mercs came down to the base's entrance. Seeing the mixture of Blus and Reds puzzled Scout and Pyro.

"Why are the two teams together?" asked Scout

"And where is everyone else?" asked Pyro

The others look down sadly, saying nothing. Then the Blu's Demoman came forward, head still down, "That she-devil made us all fight to the death, until. . . until only one of each mercenaries remained."

"But. . .what about the Respawn machine?"

"She turned it off, so death was permanent. Only we survived, she merged the teams and told us we had to find you and convince you to join us again. . .or kill you. . ."

Scout looked around at mercs, ignoring Demo's last statement, "Where's our team's Engineer?"

No one said anything, so Scout looked at Spy, "Dad, where the hell is Engie?"

Spy sighed and whispered sadly, "He didn't make it, son. I'm sorry"

Scout's face was a mixture of emotions: sadness, disbelief, and anger, "That. . .that bitch is going to pay. . ."

The team went back into the base and tried to come up with a plan to kill the Administrator. The team sat in the large living room as Spy paced in-front of them, thinking. Pyro and Scout went to greet their teammates, both new and old. Pyro saw her team's Engineer named Dell, who was running his robotic hand through his beard, seemingly lost in thought. Pyro smiled and walked over to him. 

"Hey, Dell, how have you been?", said Pyro

"I. .I could be better, after with what all has happened", Dell's usually warm smile seemed sad, as he ran his real hand over his shaved head.

Pyro nodded solemnly, "I know, I'm sorry about what happened to the others. We'll make her pay. I promise."

Dell's green eyes looked into Pyro's blue ones, "Thank you, Pyro. . ."

XXX

After hours of scheming and thinking, the team still couldn't figure out a good solution to killing the Administrator. Then suddenly Spy had an idea. So Spy began to explain his plan to the mercenaries, each vocalizing concerns and suggestions.

It was a crazy plan, it was a plan that would mostly likely kill them all.

But it was the only plan they had.


	5. In The End, You Can't Save Everyone. . .

The plan was simple. Using Scout and Pyro as bait, they would be tied up and brought before the Administrator. When the Administrator unties them, Scout would slit her throat with Spy's knife, and hopefully that would be the end of it.

It wasn't.

Spy suggested that Scout and Pyro looked roughed up a bit, to show that they put up a struggle. So after tearing their shirts a little, and Scout hitting himself in the face a couple times, bruising his left cheek (. . . .even though he didn't have to. . .), the two injured mercenaries had their hands tied behind their backs, loose enough to get out of in case the Admin didn't untie them. Scout smiled at Spy, "I hope this works or we're screwed. . ."

Spy returned the smile, and said, "This **_will_** work, I know it"

The Blu team's Heavy and Miss Pauling were in-charge of delivering the two, and  Heavy ushered them along with his large barreled minigun, "Move."

The four multicolored people walked through the base, through a long hallway with few lights until they reached a large door marked, _"Keep Out!"_ , Heavy ignored the door's request and entered anyway. Miss Pauling squeezed in-front of him and went over to where Helen was sitting, smoking and watching the base's cameras on dozens of television monitors

"Administrator?"

No response.

Miss Pauling stepped forward, "Admin-"

"Stop. Right there. What do you want?"

Miss Pauling froze, but managed to find the words, "We've capture the Blu Pyro and the Red Scout, Ma'am"

The Administrator's eyes opened and she turned around, cigarette smoke curling around her, her yellow cat-like eyes seemed to glow in the dark of the room, "And they have refused to join us? Yet again?"

Miss Pauling nodded, "Yes, Ma'am"

The Administrator sighed, "Very well, we gave them a chance to rethink their foolishness." Helen stood up, "Take them out to the courtyard. . .and chose one of them to shoot"

Miss Pauling's heart stopped, this wasn't part of the plan at all, "But Admin-"

"Enough! You were given orders, Miss Pauling. Now. Do them!" Helen snapped, sitting back down and turning back around to face the cameras, "I _**will**_ be watching."

Miss Pauling knew arguing was futile so she nodded to Heavy and he grabbed the others and led them out of the room.

XXX

"So what the hell do we do now?"

The team assembled in the base's living room yet again, trying to figure out a plan that might work. The Blu's Demo suggested that they try and wait until she falls asleep then kill her in her sleep, but everyone knew she would never fall asleep around them. They had nothing.

They were doomed.

"There is nothing we can do, even if we managed to figure out a plan, we'll-"

Spy was momentarily cut off by the sound of the Administrator's voice, "Would everyone please go out to the courtyard for the execution. Please bring the chosen mercenary tied up and ready."

Spy sighed and continued, "-run out of time. Let's go"

XXX

It started to rain as the team made their way out to the courtyard, Scout was tied up, at first Pyro and Spy both protested, but Scout insisted, "Guys, stop, I'm gonna be the one taking the bullet. Not Pyro. She's too important to you guys. It's time I grew up. . .and stopped running, because sometime you can't run anymore."

Spy's eyes became teary as he hugged his son, no words between the two.

Just their silent goodbyes, signaling the end.

XXX

The 17 other mercenaries lined up behind Scout, who was on his knees staring straight ahead. Moments later Helen came out, and stood in front of Scout and the others, she scanned around at the mercs and gave them a smile, "Well, gentlemen and lady, it seems we've finally come to a compromise. Would the Blu Pyro please step forward"

Pyro walked over to the Administrator, who handed her a small pistol. Pyro looked down at it and back up at Helen, "Ma'am?"

"Since you have been chosen to rejoin our team. You have the honors of. . .terminating Scout"

Pyro nodded and took the gun in her hand, and put it to the back of Scout's head. Scout's eyes were closed as he felt the cold steel of the gun pressed into his skull. He waited, but Pyro took the gun off his head and walked in front of him, kneeling down, facing him. He opened his eyes when he felt her near.

"Hey" said Scout, smiling sadly

"Hey"

"So. . .I guess this really is goodbye, huh?"

Tear formed in Pyro's eyes as she nodded, "Y-Yeah. . .I guess this is"

Pyro, hands shaking uncontrollably, put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes, "I. . .", she looked down as tears started to stream down her face.

Scout looked at her, "What?"

Pyro lifted her head back up and whispered, "I'm so sorry", and then she slammed her lips into his, kissing him as hard as she could. When they broke the kiss, Scout smiled, "Sorry for that?", he joked, "That was great"

Pyro smiled despite the circumstances, but it soon faded as she stood up and aimed the Scout's head, right between his eyes. This time he didn't close his eyes, he straight into Pyro's eyes, smiling sadly he nodded. He was ready.

_BANG!_

Scout's body fell to the ground on his back, eyes unclosed, staring straight to the heavens.

He was gone.

It. . .

It was done.

 


	6. Only The Dead Know The End Of War (Final Chapter)

No one moved a muscle after Scout's body fell to the ground. No one except Pyro, who fell to her knees cradling Scout's lifeless body in her arms, sobbing loudly, not caring that her teammates were there or that the Administrator was right behind her. All she cared about was Scout.

And he was gone. It was her fault.

The Administrator gave her some comfort, although it came off as cold rather than helpful, "It was either you or him. And you knew it wasn't going to be you."

Pyro held Scout's body close, looking into his eyes. which had now glazed over, "Scout. . .I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

The Blu team's Engineer walked up to Pryo and looked at her, frowning, "Pyro, it's gonna be okay. . ."

"No, no it's not, Dell. Scout's gone, he's dead and. . .and it's my fault"

Dell sighed, "At least he is in a better pla-"

 **"HE'S DEAD. HE'S NOT IN A 'BETTER PLACE', HE SHOULD BE HERE. WITH ME."** , Pyro exploded, screaming at the Texan, tears starting to stream down her face again, "He. . .should be here with me. . ."

There was no more words exchanged between the two mercenaries as Pyro solemnly picked up Scout's body and walked back into the base, Spy and the others trailing behind her.

XXX

Soon after the death of Scout, a funeral service was held in the base, finding a casket was easy, as the team kept several on hand in case something like this or something similar were to happen to one of them. 

Scout's hair was brushed neatly and he was dressed in clean RED clothes as his body was put into the coffin. The team gathered outside, as Sniper dug a hole for the boy's coffin, and everyone sat in chairs in front of Scout's casket. Pyro sighed wearily as she began to her speech.

"Today, we lost someone very dear to us. He was a son, a great friend. And even though we all found him. . .well" Pyro smiled, "A bit annoying and full of himself. He was one of us. A mercenary, a RED. And we won't ever forget him and his sacrifice. To Scout!", Pyro raised a glass.

Everyone did the same, "To Scout!"

Demonman stood up and started to play _"Going Home"_ on his bagpipes as Scout was lowered into the coffin. Everyone began to sing softly.

 _"Going home, going home,_  
I'm just going home.  
Quiet-like, slip away-  
I'll be going home.  
It's not far, just close by;  
Jesus is the Door;  
Work all done, laid aside,  
Fear and grief no more.  
Friends are there, waiting now.  
He is waiting, too.  
See His smile! See His hand!  
He will lead me through."  
  
"Morning Star lights the way;  
Restless dream all done;  
Shadows gone, break of day,  
Life has just begun.  
Every tear wiped away,  
Pain and sickness gone;  
Wide awake there with Him!  
Peace goes on and on!  
Going home, going home,  
I'll be going home.  
See the Light! See the Sun!  
I'm just going home."

In the end, they all lost a friend, but also in the end. They gained something to.

A bond stronger than any family ever had.

_A little something called. . ._

**_Friendship._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending was sad or too short.
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> As it was a joy (And a bit of a chore) to write
> 
> Thanks again
> 
> ~ Sir Mo


End file.
